The Experiment
by KEJunge
Summary: What he loved the most was taken from him. It came back ... but it will never be the same again. - Werewolfs and Vampires and a young women in between. My first fanfiction, please give it a try :
1. Lost & Found

A/N: Hey guys. This my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I have some ideas how the story will develop but feel free to submit any new idea or even wishes/requests. It would be really great of you reviewed this chapter. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if you want me to explain something. But enough of that ... Have fun :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs ... obviously ;)

1. Lost & Found

„Fuck! God damn it! How is this even possible? Am I surrounded by idiots?" His fist collided with his desk.

"Have you searched everywhere? The town, the woods?" Angus was asking 5 guys from his pack that were looking for her.

"Yes, Angus, everywhere. We searched everything within a distance of 100 miles. We couldn't trace her sent at all. It's like she has vanished from earth. We … we are sorry, boss."

"Sorry isn't bringing her back, you son of a bitch! Keep looking for her! Do whatever it takes to find out any information about her whereabouts!" This time his fist attacked the wall near the window. Angus was beyond pissed. She was the most precious thing to their Alpha and she was gone. He was commanded to protect her, to take care of her for the time the boss is absent due to some business.

Angus closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm himself.

"Okay guys, listen. This is a fucking disaster. No one must ever know of this, do you understand? You shut up about this. If I hear just the faint of a rumor I will make sure that her name was last word you've ever said in this life. Are we clear?"

"Yes, boss!" said 5 voices without hesitation.

"Good. Now leave. And keep me updated."

When the door closed behind his strongest men Angus let himself fall into his big chair. This was a mess. This could easily break his neck. His Alpha will be back in 3 weeks if not even earlier. She is calling him three times a week to see how he is doing without her. If he doesn't hear from her next week he will come back earlier for sure. Angus was fully aware of the fact that he couldn't handle this situation without help from the outside. But he had to chose carefully who to trust in this matter. Deep in thoughts he opened his laptop. The picture he saw then was taken years ago. It showed him and his best friend. After staring at it for about 5 minutes and remembering the past he left the office in a rush. He knew exactly where to find the help he need.

It was one of the hottest days in Bent Temps, Louisiana. There was not even the tiniest cloud in the sky, only the sun burning without mercy. It was Sookies day off of work for this week but she was carrying a tray with a plait full of sandwiches and a big pitcher filled with cold lemonade to her front porch.

"Thank you so much, Alcide. Jason isn't answering any of my calls. I think he is ducking out although he promised to repair the hole in my roof. I should have known. He showed a little bit too much enthusiasm."

"Oh don't worry, Sook. You know I even enjoy this here, we haven't talked in a while." Alcide smiled down at her while he was standing on the ladder fixing hammer and his other tools to his belt.

"And I'm sorry for that. There was just a lot going on." Sookie trailed off in thoughts but came back real quick.

"But now, come here. Take a long break. It is too hot to work so long as you did."

Alcide laughed out loud, "A little worried for the wolf aren't we?" He winked at her.

"Never!" She stuck out her tongue to him. "Oh, who is this? I don't recognize this car."

Alcide turned around and almost choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"Hey, old buddy. How's life?"

"Angus? Angus Castling, is this really you?" Alcide couldn't believe his eyes.

"The one and only, baby!" Angus was standing in front of his best friend and wasn't really sure what to do. It was a long time ago when they departed after a huge fight. The reason back then was Alcides girlfriend Debbie Pelt. Angus couldn't stand her and was warning Alcide that this girl meant a lot of trouble. Of course his best friend wasn't listening and left shortly after the argument the pack to be with her. "You haven't changed at all. You still prefer running around shirtless showing off in front of beautiful women. Where are your manners, bud? Won't you introduce us, you half-naked rude poodle?"

Angus was surprised to see his friend standing next to this beautiful young lady. She seemed to be glowing in her yellow sundress. Her blond hair surrounded her smiling face. Big curious eyes were looking at him.

"Oh yes. Forgive me. Sookie? This is Angus Castling, a close friend of mine. From the old times." Alcide just whispered the last words. "Angus, this is my friend Sookie Stackhouse.

"It is really nice to meet you, Mr Castling. Can I offer you something to drink? Oh and why don't you come in? It is too hot outside. Let's move to a room with a pleasant temperature?"

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stackhouse. But please call me Angus. I can't decline such an offer from a beautiful lady that you are." He put a small kiss on her hand she offered him to shake.

Sookie blushed a little bit and Alcide rolled his eyes. God, his friend hasn't changed in all these years.

Angus turned to face Alcide. The latter hasn't really changed. He still looks like that strong and caring wolf Angus used to hunt, laugh and fight with. The same was going on in Alcide. All the emotions of their big argument, the hurried departure and the guilt, knowing that his friend was right about Debbie, were about to break through the surface.

Sookie looked at first at Alcide and then at Angus. Both men were staring at each other, remembering their past. She decided to back out and left the porch silently.

"You look good. I heard you are now the second in command?" said Alcide after a while.

"You, too. Hmm yes that's right but I doubt that I will keep this position." Angus put his right arm on his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Man, I can tell when you are worried. What's wrong?"

"Actually this is the reason why I'm here. I can't trust anyone else in this matter. I know, this is the first time we see each other after 10 years and I also know my last words hasn't been the best…" This was when Alcide interrupted his friend.

"No no Angus. Please stop! At the end you were right. But let's move on and keep those things in the past." He smiled at Angus. "I missed you, buddy." And both men hugged each other tight. "Now come on in and tell me what the purpose of your visit is. I can tell you're pretty upset."

Both men entered the living room and sat down, Alcide in the armchair and Angus on the sofa. Sookie brought some sandwiches and something to drink and left silently to clean the kitchen. Angus ate one sandwich. Well, he devoured it and drowned half of his lemonade.

"Man, you are really …"

"She is gone." interrupted Angus. He locked eyes with the other wolf, who immediately knew, who he meant.

"What? Now, those are some pretty bad news. What happened?" After a while Alcide found some words to break the silence.

"That is a good question, my friend. I don't know! And this is what really kicks my butt. She was never alone. Ever. There was no sign of any danger, not even a little whisper. Keila checked on her this one particular morning and she found her bed untouched, the room tidy as ever. The guys next door hadn't heard a sound either. It's like she has vanished into thin air." Angus started pacing around the room. He couldn't sit any longer. The guilt, his worries, the lack of knowledge what to do, that all kept him moving. Meanwhile Sookie joined them. She couldn't help but listen while she was in the kitchen.

"I know it's none of my business but who are you talking about? Maybe I can help." She suggested.

"Oh no, this is too much to ask. It's too dangerous and besides, you don't know me. Why would you want to help me?" Angus shortly stopped to look at her but after a second he started pacing again.

"Don't tell me anything about danger and keeping away from it. I've been through a lot and I think I can make my own decisions. Now tell me. Please."

Angus shot a glance to Alcide, who just shrugged, smiling a knowing smile. Of course Angus had no clue what this was about but he decided to let it go and just tell her. It couldn't do any harm, right? Anyway, there was something special about this young lady. She didn't even smell entirely human.

"Well long story short, we lost someone really important from our pack in Kentwood. We searched almost whole Michigan but no trace. Not even a scent, which is abnormal. Every creature, even dead ones, has a scent. It lingers for days. But there was nothing." Angus' voice became desperate.

"I need to find her. It is my duty, Alcide. You know how he is when it comes to her…" And there was it again: the pacing. Alcide was deep in his thoughts. He remembered her clearly. She was only a teenager when he left but she already had this strong appearance like her father.

"And what if she's just run away? I mean you said that she was never alone and always well protected. Maybe she wanted to escape…" said Sookie.

"Do you think I haven't considered that?" Angus snapped at her. He quickly realized his mistake and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. What I wanted to say was that this thought has crossed my mind before. But you forgot about the scent. She can't make it disappear on her own."

"Oh yeah, right." Sookie sat down on the sofa. Angus was pacing, again or still, and Alcide was starring holes in the table in front of him. Then he had this horrible thought.

"What if someone kidnapped her? What if those people want to use her for some sick purpose? Do you have any enemies up there? Any groups the pack or she in particular had trouble with lately?" Both wolfs locked eyes.

"No, none that I could think of. I mean yes, there are some fights every now and then. Especially the days before a full moon rise. Do you think that …" Angus couldn't even finish this thought. He just saw her tangled body covered in blood, eyes wide open.

"Don't you dare thinking this again, Angus!" Sookie shouted.

Angus stepped back and growled: "What the fuck?"

Alcide was immediately between them. He faced his friend, hands in front of him in a reassuring gesture: "Calm down, buddy. Everything's alright."

"I don't mean any harm. I'm sorry! You just have a strong mind. It's hard to block it out." Sookie tried to calm the wary man in front of her. Angus looked suspiciously at her, his darting eyes burning through her.

"What are you?"

"I am a waitress." She swallowed hard. "A waitress and a telepath."


	2. Honesty

**Sorry guys! It took me ages to decide where to end this chapter. I hope I did the right choice. And thank you for the nice Review :) and that so many added this story to their favourites! Means a lot!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs ... obviously!**

* * *

><p>2. Honesty<p>

It was the second bottle of whiskey Angus drowned in no time. He hadn't said a word after Sookie revealed her secret. He was too shocked and lost in thoughts. He shook his head as if he was dismissing a crazy idea and was about to fill his glass one more time when he realized that the bottle was empty. He put the bottle back on the table in an angry gesture. Sookie shot a worried glance to Alcide. He hasn't looked away from his friend since the incident. He didn't know what to say or to do. After all it's been 10 years and both men grew apart inevitably.

"My compliments. You don't look like someone who has such fine whiskey at home, Sookie. I'll compensate the … loss. I promise." Angus said after a while.

"Oh no, that's absolutely fine. I'm not much of a drinker nor do I have guests who would … appreciate it the way you did." Sookie was her old self, all smiley and friendly. Although she was pretty impressed that, after this huge amount of alcohol, Angus could stand up straight. Not showing even the slightest sign of being drunk.

"That's out of the question! I insist! And a wolf never breaks his promise." He winked at her. "But now I better be going. I still have to find a missing wolf AND now deal with this news about Alcides new girl." He stepped out of the house on the porch. The sun was about to set. It was amazing how fast the time went by.

"She is not my girl!"

"I'm not his girl!" Alcide and Sookie went after Angus, both of them outraged.

"Yeah right, me too! See you around guys." Angus laughed out loud, got in his car and drove off.

In his car he was thinking about the telepath and her offer to help him find her. That might be his only chance. He didn't even have a clue where to start. He may be the second in command but that doesn't mean that he knows everything that's going on around the Alpha, her and their decisions. At least he had found his best mate. He had to meet him again and talk to him. Maybe together they find the right thing to do.

Angus had rented a room in a small Hotel in Shreveport. The room was cheap and small. As he entered he could see to his right a table with three chairs, then a small double bed with two bedside tables with an old lamp on each of them. To his left there were two drawers with a small TV on one of them. Next to the bed was a door. He assumed that he would find the bathroom behind it. He didn't like it at all. He was used to some more luxury but he wouldn't be staying for long. He put his bag on the bed. He opened it and took out a picture, his favorite one. They took it only a year ago. It showed him with an annoyed face, mouth full with sausages, and her. She was a real beauty: Long blond hair, big blue eyes, flawless skin and such a wonderful smile. She loved to laugh. In this picture she had put her arms around Angus' neck while he was sitting on a chair. She smiled the most beautiful smile and ruffled his short brown hair.

After a while Angus realized that his free hand was clutched into a fist and that he almost destroyed the picture frame. It was a birthday present from her. He could remember every single word of their conversation back then:

"I know why you gave me this. You want to embarrass me. Look how stupid I look next to you."

"Well, it's not the best picture of you indeed. But do you remember that day when Phil took that picture?" She coked her head and looked at him with wild eyes.

"How could I forget? That day was when I became the second in command of this pack." He out the picture on his desk.

"Yes, but you were also the one who convinced my brother to let me have my first patrol. You were the only one who was on my side, who thought that I'm old and strong enough to do this." She took his big hand into hers. He was surprised by this touch but he liked it. He liked her. So much. He remembered every single detail of that horrible day.

"Right. And you almost died that day." They looked each other deep in the eyes for a long time. Angus raised his right hand and stroked her cheek softly.

"But I was happy." She whispered. Her free hand touched his and kept it in place on her cheek while she moved towards him. As their lips almost touched the door flew open.

Angus shook his head to chase the memory away. It made him weak and that was the last thing he wanted to be right now. He needed to be strong, fearless and without mercy. As he put the picture back into his bag he promised himself that he would find her again. Alive.

Then he took his clothes off and the last thing you could see was a pair of golden eyes disappearing into the dark.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when someone tried to break through Sookies door.

"God, who is this? Do you know what time it is?" A sleepy Sookie opened the door after tugging her dressing gown tight around her chest.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Angus? What do you want? It is 9 o'clock in the morning!" Sookie frowned.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you know I'm kinda on a mission and I wanted to talk to you … and Alcide. Isn't he here? Oh and I bring breakfast." He held up a large paper bag with warm rolls.

"Naah … now you're here. Come in." She stepped aside so that He could enter her house. "No, Alcide is not here. Why would he be here anyway?"

"I may be a guy but I know chemistry when I see and smell it." Angus winked at her and made his way to the kitchen.

"Trust me. Alcide and I are just friends. And after the bad experiences I made lately I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I enjoy my freedom so to speak." She put Angus' rolls on the table. "Okay, make yourself at home. I'll go and have shower and get ready."

"Alright, take your time."

While Sookie was upstairs getting ready for her visitor she was wondering why Angus would visit her. Maybe he thought about her proposal to help searching the missing wolf. If this is true then she should call Alcide just in case. But what if they were unsuccessful even with Alcides help? Who could they ask for support? It certainly must be someone who has connections throughout the world of the supernatural. Just for a brief second Eric's image appeared in her mind. Why Eric's and not Bills? She didn't know. She didn't even want to know it. So she just shook her head, put her hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs into the kitchen. What she saw made her catch her breath: There were Angus' rolls, fresh fruits, and pancakes with syrup, bacon, eggs and sausages galore. She saw strawberry jam and honey and a box of cereals, a big pot of milk next to it. Angus was about to fill their cups with coffee when he noticed Sookie standing in the doorway.

"Now come on in. It's your kitchen anyway."

"Angus! What did you do? And how did you do it? This is the most impressive breakfast in this house since … since my gran died." Her eyes became a little watery.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to … Sookie. I'm sorry." He put one arm around her and leaded her to a chair where she sat down.

"No Angus, it's alright. Believe me. It's just so beautiful." She smiled. He returned the smile and sat down next to her. They started to eat. Sometimes Sookie moaned because the food was so delicious. In all honesty, she never thought of Angus to be such a brilliant cook.

"If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question." She leaned back in her chair, petting her belly.

"Anything. What do you want to know? Oh … more pancakes?" He roared with laughter when he saw Sookies face. She looked like she would puke any moment if she ate another piece of this delicascies.

"Okay okay … just kidding. What do you want to know?"

"This wolf you are looking for, why is he so important?"

Angus took a deep breath. After showing up out of the blue he owned her an explanation.

"This is quite a long story."

"I don't mind. I don't start work until 7 o'clock." She took another sip of her coffee and made herself comfortable on her chair.

"You asked for it." He cleared his throat. "At first it's not a male wolf. It's a woman. Her name is Linnea and she is the sister of my Alpha, Henric."


End file.
